Amuto: A new beginning
by GJanulyt
Summary: I originaly wrote this story when I was only 14 years old and now that I'm 20 years old I feel like I should get back to it and fix my old chapters as well as write new ones. So from 17/06/25 I will upd. The story takes place when Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun realised that they had feelings for one another. Just a fluffy/emotional story about these two and their realationship struggles.
1. Chapter 1

Please read, important.

I originaly wrote this story when I was only 14 years old and now that I'm 20 years old I feel like I should get back to it and fix my old chapters as well as write new ones.

Hope you enjoy!

The story takes place when Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun realised that they had feelings for one another.

Chapter 1 - Rain -

It was already late when it began to rain. It was the first decent rain during this hot summer season, it should have been nice to feel chilly raindrops on your body after a hot day, but the timing wasn't exactly right.

Amu and Ikuto were on a 'real' date that evening but the sudden change of weather altered their plans from going to the park, to their favourite place - the abandoned amusement park, to - going home as fast as they can. Because, firstly Ikuto is a cat afterall, and cats don't really like getting wet at all and secondly - Amu's favourite outfit is going to get soaked.

There was no sign or hope for the sky to clear up, on the contrary - it seemed that it got even more and more darker, raindrops started to feel heavier accompanied by the thunder that struck really close to the new forming couple.

''Ah!'' Amu screamed from the sudden loud noise next to her and ended up in Ikutos arms. Her mind was going million miles an hour and she felt the blood go up to her cheeks to give her that cute rosy color that Ikuto always made fun of.

''Are you alright?'' asked Ikuto confused and a bit annoyed that they had to stop in the middle of the street to get even more wet. Amu thought that she cought a glimpse of Ikuto's hair stand up, he really is a cat isn't he?

''Y-yeah'' at that moment she sliped out of Ikutos arms and began to walk, but faster than usual she really didn't want him to be annoyed with her.

''C'mon or else we will be all wet!'' Amu said bringing him out of his reverie.

They were only just halfway coming home back to Amu's house, the rain began to seep through their clothes and the chilly wind didn't help either.

''Brrr." Amu shivered."It's cold out here, isn't it?'' Amu small-talked trying to make the situation beareable.

''Here put this on, it's just a jacket, but it's better than nothing.''

Amu looked up at Ikuto who had his arm stretched out with his jacket. Even though his wet dark blue hair was covering half of his face she could still notice a small blush on his cheeks which made even Amu feel warm inside and forget about the cold and rain for a second. Only to be awakened by reality.

''But you will catch a cold, you only have a light black T-shirt on you !'' She seemed woried. Here~ keep your jacket!'' Amu said pushing it back to Ikuto.

''Don't be foolish Amu, I will be fine. But if you catch a cold your parents will kill me.'' He made an assuring smile which was still a rare sight even for her. But Amu couldn't argue with his point. If they see that Amu caught a cold because of Ikuto they will surely put her on house arrest.

15 minutes later.

The rain was pouring harder than ever but they finaly reached their destination.

''Well, I think I got to go see ya later Amu-chan~'' he smiled and was on his way, but Amu stopped him.

''Where are you going! It's cold, raining and it's getting dark. At least stay at my house until the rain stops!'' It just looked for Ikuto that she just suddenly slipped out of her character on accident to say these heart-warming words.

''Huh? Such a sudden offering'' He winked. "If you insist Amu-chan, I think I will consider staying with you a little longer this evening." He teased walking back to her with a smirk on his face.

But the fun/embarrassing atmosphere was ruined when they went inside and saw Amus parents right in front of them looking straight down at them with concern in their eyes.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Worry-

''Tsukiyomi-kun, I told you to get back with Amu at 9o'clock aand it's already way past that point.'' Amus mom sighed. It wasn't ideal to ask permission everytime now to meet up with Amu but after what happened in the past Ikuto has not been left with any other choice. It would be a bit risky to come and visit Amu and take her out through her balcony. It's best to be on good terms with her parents.

Though it still doesn't stop him to come by at night to tease her a little while, it's hard to change old habits.

''I'm sorry Ms. Hinamori, I promise next time to keep my word. I know it's not right to blame the bad weather for keping us from coming back earlier. I will take it in consideration next time so it wouldn't happen in the future. Gomen for worrying you.'' Ikuto said as calmly as ever.

'Wow he sure knows how to put on a 'good guy' facade in front of my really doesn't souit his personality though.' Amu giggled until she realised that it was her time to apoligize as everyone's eyes were on her.

''Mama, papa, I'm relly sorry it was also my fault, I was too caought up in the mall buying clothes that I didn't pay attention to Ikuto hurrying me so we could back home on time. Sorry.''

''Just make sure that it won't happen again or at least give us a ring, okay? Promise me.'' Moms mood improved and the atmosphere between all of them loosened.

'' We promise.''

Amus mom motioned them to grab some new towels to dry themselves up after the rain.

*Cough,cough*

Amu turned around only to see Ikuto coughing and noticing that he seems a little flushed from his original self.

''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine, just needed to do that.'' He tried to be nonchalant.

''You are such a big liar. Here... Let me see your head!'' Amu pulled Ikuto closer to her to watch his temperature.

''You are burning! You baka! I said that I didn't needed the jacket. Now look at yourself, you are all burning hot!'' She pulled away to get some blankets right away and cover him to keep him farm, She couldn't hide a small smile that escaped her lips. It was always Ikuto who saved her and protected her fro serious danger, but when it comes to personal health it seems thaht they always switch roles.

''What can I say... I'm always hot when I'm next to you.'' he smirked at the remark he made.

''He's enjoying this way too much,'' Amu thought to herself.

''You idiot!'' Amu blushed ''There isn't any time for joking, stay at my room I will get you something hot to drink and I will also ask my mom to give you some medicine. Anyway it doesn't look that the rain is going to stop anytime soon so you will be stuck in my house for a while.'' Amu was now the one to play the nonchalant card.

''Mhhh.. Do as you please. ''Ikuto responded. ''I just can't shake off the feeling that you enjoy my company that much that you don't ever want to leave me'' he cracked a smile at that but Amu has already left the room.

'She sure got worried about me. Such a silly little thing, I can't say that I don't enjoy it though, being taken care of feels kind of nice. I guess I'm just not used to it. Teasing Amu for that one moment was just an escape from the rising embarrassment of being taken care off by her. It's just my luck that she didn't saw me blushing.' He sighed at that small victory, she still wasn't good at noticing things like these.

Meanwhile.

Amu was turning her house upside down searching for the medicine that she needed when mom came to her side.

''Mama, do we have some medicine that could cure a cold?''

''Medicine..? What for?'' Amus mom was kind of surprised.

''Ikuto has a fever and it's all my fault, he gave me his jacket when it rained so I guess the cold got to him.'' Amu replied with a bit of guilt in her voice.

''Don't worry Amu-chan we will cure it.'' Ms. Hinamori was way to excited at this poin. ''I know that somewhere here I have the medicine. Where is it?" Amus mom scrambled the medicine bag searching for the right pills until she spoke again.

''Oh. And by the way Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun is a real gentleman for offering you his jacket.''

''I know mama.'' She blushed at the remark. 'He shurely is a gentleman, but he really doesn't even look like one' She thought to herself.

''Yush, Ami's too going to help feel onee-chan's boyfriend to feel better!''

''BOYFRIENDA! NOBODY TOLD ME THAT IKUTO IS MY DAUGHTERS BOYFRIEND!'' Amus dad cried.

''Dad! He's not my boyfriend! Don't say it soo loud jeez.'' Her 'cool and spicy' attitude came back. Though it was true that they were not a couple yet. Even though they knew they feel something for one antoher neither of them has said anything openly about it,

''Honey, you already knew that Amu-chan has a guy friend. don't be too upset. her mom told as she handed over the medicine to Amu for her to take back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -The song and tea-

Ikuto was now laying in Amus bed, the bedsheets smelled of strawberries which soothed him and for a moment he forgot to be having a higher body temperature than normal and a cough which grew louder minute by minute.

''Ikuto, Ikuto are you alright-nya?'' Yoru asked worried of his owner being in such a state.

He opened his eyes and woke up from his reverie to the rough reality that he just got sick and will be staying here until he gets better. Doesn't seem such a bad change of plans but the worst part for him that he barely has energy to sit up so how on earth will he be able to tease Amu while he's here?

''I'm fine Yoru *cough* cough* . It's just a cold'' Ikuto threw those thoughts away and smiled that his guardian chara.

''But Ikuto-nya, you are all sweating, you are all wet-nya!''

Ikuto didn't say anything about that matter. It was true, he just stated the fact. So instead Ikuto pet his chara and laid back again into the bedsheets that smelled of Amu.

*Tuc..tuc*

Ikutos eyes opened again.

'Did I just hear knock on the door?' He thought to himself.

''Hai. come in!'' Ikuto answered confused, he knew that it wasn't Amu or her mother neither of them would be so official with me. Maybe it's her father? Ikuto gathered his strenght and sat down on Amus bed, he would go crazy if he say that he just took a nap there. But when the door finaly opened a wave of relief washed all over him because he saw that it was..

''Onee-chan's boyfriend-a~! Are you okay~desu?''

Ikutos POV:

She sure is enthusiastic. It looks like Amus little sister is woried about me too. Such a precious girl. I motioned her to come closer and pat her head.

''I will make my onee-chans boyfriend-a feel better!~'' Ami said with her sparkly eyes looking at me. She surely has something up her sleeve, to be so enthusiastic for nothing is not in her character.

''Okay Ami-chi.'' I smiled at her which made her eyes even more sparkly.

''Yush!~''

What I didn't expect is to sing a heartful song to me. I was totally blown away with such an action until it hit me.

Wait? Is this the song that Utau performs? This song sure brings up memories of her. I wasn't able to see her lately, wonder how she's been doing. I really need to pay her a visit sometimes, I just can-t wait to see her surprised face when I will voluntarily come over to her. A giggle escaped my mouth at these thoughts and I brought my focus back to Ami who was still singing putting her soul intothe notes that she sang until it ended.

''Thanks, Ami-chi, it helped a lot. You are a great singer.'' I praised her petting her head. "Because of that I have a present for you. Here." I picked up Yoru from the bed who sat there worried while waching me all the time. It will be for the best for him to go with Ami to play, it's not healthy to be so stressed over me.

''Shugoi!'' and she ran down the stairs which left me alone with Amus sleeping guardian charas.

''Oi! Ikuto-kun! I have the medicine!'' Amus voice reached my ear and she opened the door.

''Hmmmm. Interesting. You never called me -kun until this time Amu-chan.'' I never though that she will call me ~kun, it just seemed foreign to hear it adressed to me even though we already realised each others feelings. I guess not saying them out loud for each other restrains us from being too close to one anoter. I need to change that when I get better and open up my feelings, so that she wouldn't have any more doubts between me and the kiddy king Tadase.

''It was nothing, just sliped out of my mouth'' Amu began to blush immediately ''Here. Drink this, it will make you feel better for now.'' Amu handed me over the cup with some kind of tea.

''What is this?'' I really don't want to drink something I don't know, especialy when it smelled so bad from a distance.

''It's my moms special herbal tea, if you drink this the fever will stop. I know it smells funky but trust me, it tastes better.'' Amu smiled to me.

''Thank you Amu-chan'' I guess I can get used to being taken care of and I smiled back at her.''Your welcome'' I saw a light blush paint her cheeks when I began to drink the liquid.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Warmth-

It's already midnight. Amu and her parents said their goodnight's a while ago but the light from her rooms still shines bright through the window.

''Well Ikuto, that's it for the medicine, I've left you some watter on the nightstand next to you if you get thirsty. I'm just going to finish cleaning up, and you should go get some sleep.'' Amu said smiling.

 _'_ _She worked so hard today I bet she's tired from nursing me all this evening. She needs a goodnights sleep herself.'_ Ikuto thought balincing himself to sit up.  
''Amu is it okay if I sleep in your b-?  
''Sure, sure... I talked to my parents about this, of course that my papa cried, but my mom said that it's okay, anyway the rain isn't stopping anytime soon so just get some rest that tomorrow you would feel better, okay?''  
''I wasn't concerned about your parents letting me sleep here, I was more worried about you. You also need a good rest, ya know? If you think I will be a problem letting you sleep I will sleep on the ground.'' He looked right into her eyes making her stop from what she was doing. _'That gaze, I can never get over it. It just looks like he stares right into my soul.'_ She was woken up by his sudden words.

''I'm sorry.''  
''For what? You didn't do anything.'' Amu said confused still staring into Ikuto's eyes.  
''That's the problem Amu. I didn't do anything I just caused trouble to you and whole your famil..'' Ikuto tried to explain, but he was interputed..  
''No, Ikuto! You shouldn't be apologizing, in other words I owe you a 'thank you'. If it wasn't for you I would have been in this situation.. Arigato!''

Amus POV:

''Amu...'' Ikuto's silent voice reached me.  
His deep voice is so calming and to hear my name being called by it just…. Makes my heart flutter.  
Wait! What am I thinking about!? I never thought of it earlier! So why now?! Well...Yeah his voice is cute and everything, but this isn't in my character!

*Step..step*

''Ikuto..!'' I was just able to say his name... Because he..he...kissed me on the cheek?!  
''Don't push yourself Amu-koi, don't tell me that you wanted a kiss on the lips? What would I do if you got sick that way too?'' Ikuto smirked.  
My heart pounded, it was so fast, I thought that it could explode, and I can feel that I am all red from the teasing. I'm such an idiot! It's such an embarrassing situation to be in and if it doesn't seem enough he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.  
''Amu-chan, let's rest, let's go to sleep. I can't just sleep when I know that you are working so hard for my sake. You will get even more exhausted if you won't slow down your heartbeat.'' Ikuto looked into my eyes.

Now I was blushing even more than before, not only he can already see the blush on my face he also knows that my heart is going *Doki, Doki* a hundred miles an hour. Thank god all of my shugo charas are asleep, because they wouldn't stop teasing me for about a month if they saw what just happened.  
''O-okay..'' I was only able to stutter out still embarrassed and blushing.  
''That's my girl.'' He kissed me once more on the forehead.  
He let me go only to take my hand and lead me to bed.

The lights are out. Charas sleeping peacefully. And Ikuto breathing slowly next to me calmly asleep with his hands unintentionaly wrapped around my body. But I don't mind it this time, I feel so warm and cosy here that I think… I might get used to it.. And with that I let sleep take over me.

To be continued.

Thank you for reading don't forget to leave a review or message me if you have some ideas about the story plot I will happily hear them out!


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"17/07/02/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 5 -Breakfast-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amus POV:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It looks like morning came in a blink of a second. Thank God it was saturday, I didn't need to go to school and relax after nursing Ikuto all evening, he should be getting better now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Ikuto, are you awake? Feeling better?'' I asked him gently. Only to look at him and see by myself that he's feeling even worse, sweat covering all of his body./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Amu-chan, I'm cold.'' Ikuto said all white as snow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Don't worry Ikuto, everything will be alright, I will get you an extra blanket that you would feel warmer. Yoru please look after Ikuto I will be right back, but if something will happen come to me, okay?''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Okay-nya, leave Ikuto to me !'' Yoru replied happily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Thank you, Yoru... Ran, Miki, Suu! Come with me!'' I ran out of the room as quick as I can./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There's no one of course, my parents always work on saturday, ugh. How could I forget that? Maybe I should call my mom she would know what to do to make Ikuto feel better. Where's my telephone? Ohh here it is!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Hello, this is ms. Hinamori-san speaking.'' Amus mom anwseredl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Hey mum, I hope I didn't disturb you at your work, but Ikuto is feeling even worse than yesterday.'' I said to mama, worry most certainly appearent in my voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Oh this is bad... Does he have a fever?'' Mama questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''I think so.. He's sweating alot so that supposed to be it.'' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Amu-chan did you brought him more blankets? I think it's the first thing that should have poped into your mind to do before calling me.'' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Yeah mom, I was on my way to get them.''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Okay, now listen to me carefully, when you give him the blankets let him rest for awhile. And then make him breakfast, the best thing to give him something hot to eat so his energy regenerates more quickly, I hope you know how to cook Amu-chan.'' Mum began to giggle. It really isn't the time I was a bit annoyed at her remark./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Mom, this is really isn't the time to laugh, I will figure out something.'' I anwsered to her coldly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Okay,okay… Secondly give him the same medicine and the herbal tea that I made yesterday. I hope you remember how to make it, because you saw it yesterday.'' I nodded to myself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Okay, I got it, but if the fever doesn't stop?'' I said a little bit scared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Then get a towel and a bowl of cold water make a compress and put it on Ikuto-sans forehead.'' Mom said to me really calmly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I thanked my mom and ended the call. I better get moving. My mom talked so calmly like it was no big deal, I want to think like it myself, but sadly I was painting a worst case scenario in my head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''What am I thinking?! Everything will be alright, for now I must take care of Ikuto!''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And with that I hurried to get the extra blankets to warm him up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Here, put this on, you will get warmer.'' I laid the blanket on top of Ikuto. ''I am going prepare something for us to eat. I will be back soon.'' I looked once more time at his tired face and went downstairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I didn't knew what should I do for him, well I had an idea, but it would be impossible for me to do it alone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''What are you going to do ~desu?'' Suu asked me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''I don't know yet, I was wondering maybe I should do some ramen for him, I also had all the ingredients. Agghhh! What am I kidding! I can't even cook an egg properly, I will only mess everything up!''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But at the moment my other Shugo Charas Ran and Miki screamed:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Why don't you chara change with Suu!''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Well...That's a good idea.. Suu? Is it okay with you?'' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Sure ~desu.''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Okay then...'' I smiled/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chara Change!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Me and Suu began to cook. I was having so much fun! That I almost forgot the reason why I chara changed with her. We were cleaning up all the house and the cooking was forgotten by her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Suu! Stop fooling around let's get cooking!'' I said to her annoyed. ''Have you forgot that we're not alone, I bet Yoru and Ikuto are hungry by now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Right ~desu'' Suu replied to me giggling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ikutos POV:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was already awake, but still I felt a little chill running down my spine. Maybe the rain already stopped? I would be going home, I made enough trouble for Amu for these past few days. I walked near the window ''It still rains somehow I feel relieved.'' I talked to myself quietly, until I heard Amus voice which made me turn my head torwards the direction I heard it from./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Oi, Ikuto! Wake up I made you some breakfast and herbal tea, that you could feel better!'' Amu-chan shouted with pride in her voice and I think I know the reason why. It's no surprise that he would feel pride saying it, doesn't she have a guardian chara which speciality is cooking and taking care of the house? I bet she's happy that she was able to cook and prepare a nice dish for us to enjoy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''I'm already awake Amu, you were making such a big racket downstairs that even I woke up from it.'' I turned around to see what she made for me, but the first thing that I saw was a blush on her cheeks. So this means that my thought before were right. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Why are you blushing Amu-chan?''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Wha-!?'' She put her palms on her face to cover it. ''Anyway go back to bed and eat, you must be resting and not wandering around my room like you did right now! Don't forget to drink the tea and the medicine, after that just rest and try to get some sleep.'' Amu said quite strictly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Huh? You are so woried about me. So cute, that's what I have expected from my Amu-koi.'' I wanted to tease her a little for her actions. Sure I'm glad that she worries about me, but still I am me and I can't live without teasing her for cting different from her usual cool and spicy character./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Don't flatter yourself. And don't call me like that!'' Amu started to blush even more. A great opportunity to tease her a little more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Why not? After all you are my soon to be bride.'' I smirked and saw her speechless starring at me. I think I just went a little bit too far, a laugh escaping my lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Idiot! And to think I was scared for your health just a minute ago.'' She replied annoyed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Okay, okay sorry about that.'' I said still amused by her reaction. " Thank you for making me breakfast.''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Nevermind. I will go clean up a little, I will be right back and don't forget to drink the medicine.''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"15 min. later/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amus POV:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Ikuto, I'm back.'' I look around the room to find an empty plate and an empty teacup with a neko design on it. I look onto my bed just to see him asleep snuggled up with Yoru under the blankets. I can't blame him, he is sick afterall. Ikuto drank the tea and the medicine with his breakfast, so he will be alright for now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sat next to him on the bed and I began to pet his head. Just like before where I first pet him in the alleyway when he was hurt, his hair is just like a cats'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"''Ikuto, I hope you will be alright, but for now.''/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sleep."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"To be continued./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Thank you for reading don't forget to leave a review or message me if you have some ideas about the story plot I will happily hear them out!/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


End file.
